Charles X de France
|Naissance = Charles-Philippe de France 9 octobre 1757 Versailles, Royaume de France |Décès = 6 novembre 1836 (à 79 ans) Görz, Autriche |Sépulture = Couvent de Kostanjevica, Nova Gorica, Slovénie |Dynastie = Maison des Bourbon |Père = Louis de France |Mère = Marie-Josèphe de Saxe |Conjoint(e) = Marie-Thérèse de Savoie |Enfant(s) = Louis de France Sophie d’Artois Charles-Ferdinand d’Artois Marie-Thérèse d’Artois |Entourage = Louis XVI (frère) Louis XVIII (frère) Louis-Philippe I (cousin) |Religion = Catholicisme |Résidence = Palais des Tuileries }} Charles X de France (9 octobre 1757 - 6 novembre 1836) est un monarque français. Il est roi de France et de Navarre du 16 septembre 1824 au 2 août 1830. Ardemment royaliste, le comte d'Artois est une figure centrale des Ultras et un artisan de premier plan des deux restaurations monarchiques. Son règne est marqué par la volonté de rétablir une monarchie absolue de droits divins et de remettre en l’usage les valeurs et les coutumes de l’Ancien Régime, tranchant ainsi avec ses deux autres frères souverains, Louis XVI et Louis XVIII, qui adoptent une ligne plus libérale acceptant tous les acquis et les changements de la Révolution française. Charles X est le roi de France le plus âgé à son avènement comme à son décès. Il est également le dernier Bourbon à avoir régné sur le royaume et le dernier à avoir porté le titre de « Roi de France et de Navarre ». Jeunes années Charles-Philippe naît le dimanche 9 octobre 1757 à 7h00 du matin. Il est le fils de Louis de France et de Marie-Josèphe de Saxe, dauphin et dauphine du royaume de France. Plus notablement, il est le petit-fils du roi Louis XV. Le choix de le titrer comte d’Artois tire son origine de la tentative d’assassinat de Louis XV par Robert François Damiens le 5 janvier 1757 : Damiens était né près d’Arras, dans l’Artois. Il fut donc décider de lui donner le titre de comte d’Artois pour faire savoir aux habitants qu’on ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur de l’incident. L’éducation de Charles-Philippe est assurée par cinq précepteurs, mais reste quelque peu délaissée du fait de ses maigres chances de régner. On ne lui enseigne pas moins l’Histoire, la géographie, l’anglais et l’allemand. Il est confié à Madame de Marsan puis à La Vauguyon à l’âge de trois ans. Il développe aussi un intérêt pour le maniement d’armes, lui-même est colonel d’un régiment suisse, mais Louis XV demande à son ministre Maurepas de l’en éloigner par prudence. Il est marié le 24 octobre 1773 par procuration à Marie-Thérèse de Savoie, femme insignifiante, sans qualité remarquable, qui mènera une vie discrète. Quatre enfants naissent de cette union, dont deux garçons qui seront duc d’Angoulême (1775 – 1844) et duc de Berry (1778 – 1820). Son enfance est une succession d’aventures éphémères, de parties de chasse, de dettes contractées aux jeux d’argent, de courses de chevaux organisés avec son cousin le duc de Chartres, de pièces de théâtres partagées avec Marie-Antoinette dont il est très proche, surtout à la fin dans les années 1770 et 1780, lorsqu’il est dans ses vingtaines d’années. Au mois d’avril 1779, le roi Louis XVI signe la convention d’Aranjuez, engageant la France au côté de l’Espagne de Charles III dans son combat contre l’Angleterre pour Gibraltar. Le comte d’Artois, en sa qualité de frère du roi, est envoyé à Saint Roch mais n’y reste que peu de temps, se sentant inutile. En fait, son voyage est surtout marqué par les fêtes organisées en son honneur sur la route. A son retour, le roi lui remet la croix de Saint Louis. Révolution française Troubles à Paris (1786 – juillet 1789) La part de responsabilité du comte d’Artois parmi les déclencheurs de la Révolution française n’est pas à sous-estimer. Ses menus plaisirs (2 400 000 francs), ses achats de domaines et de propriétés (7 231 372 livres), ses écuries (1 million de livres), ses vêtements et ses dettes représentent un important coût dans le trésor de l’État que même le ministre Calonne n’arrive pas à rembourser. En 1786, la monarchie fait faillite. Artois obtient avec La Fayette l’abolition de la gabelle. C’est dans cette période qu’il devient convaincu de la nécessité de préserver la monarchie et qu’il se forge des opinions de royaliste convaincu et décomplexé, aussi rend t’il un mémoire à Louis XVI l’exhortant à défendre la noblesse et le clergé pour les États généraux. Ceci ajoute à son impopularité. Le comte d’Artois est lui-même élu député de la noblesse en Gascogne mais Louis XVI, trouvant la situation cocasse, lui demande de rester à sa place de frère du roi. Au cours des semaines, les royalistes perdent sur différents fronts : les délibérations à la fin des séances ne se font pas séparément, et à partir du 27 juin le roi exige que l’on reconnaisse le tiers-état. Artois rencontre Talleyrand à la demande de ce dernier, qui propose de dissoudre l’assemblée et de convoquer de nouvelles élections avec un autre mode de scrutin. Si l’évêque d’Autun n’est pas suivit sur cette mesure, il semble avoir fait effet puisque Louis XVI rassemble des troupes dans et autour de Paris. Pour le comte d’Artois, il s’agit avant tout d’une démonstration de force plus que d’une nécessité. Le temps de l’émigration (juillet 1789 – août 1795) Mais dans la nuit du 16 au 17, tandis que la situation s’est envenimée, que la Bastille a été prise par le peuple, le roi demande à son frère et à ses proches de partir. Ces derniers fuient la capitale, emportant des passeports signés de la main de La Fayette, et atteignent Bruxelles le 19, où ils sont autorisés à rester provisoirement par Marie-Christine, sœur de Joseph II. Sa demande d’asile est acceptée par Victor-Amédée II, roi de Sardaigne et père de Marie-Thérèse. De là, le comte d’Artois multiplie les idées et les tentatives : il appelle sans succès les monarchies à s’allier contre la rébellion, invite les nobles à quitter leur pays, propose de faire enlever le roi, tente de déclencher une guerre contre son pays ou bien de prendre la tête de l’insurrection lyonnaise ensuite décommandée par Louis XVI. Le 11 février 1791 marque un tournant puisqu’au vue de la situation, Artois estiment que Louis XVI ne peut plus exercer sa fonction et se donne lui-même les pleins pouvoirs. Mais la situation ne progresse guère, Artois se fait lanterner par Léopold, et reste de manière générale irresponsable. Mais les préparations de l’armée de l’émigration est fin prête (« Du pain, des armes et le chemin de Paris ! » dit le commandant d’une compagnie bretonne) et le déclenchement de la guerre contre l’Autriche le 16 avril 1792 dessine les joies et les espoirs des émigrés. Pour l’invasion de la France, on découpe l’armée en trois groupes. Celle de Provence et d’Artois prend le nom d’« armée des Princes ». La progression à l’intérieur du pays – qui s’accompagne de ravages et de massacres – est stoppée à Valmy et doit ensuite reculer inexorablement. A cela s’ajoute d’autres mésaventures : l’empereur François arrête de financer l’armée, et ils ne sont sauvés que par les donations de Metternich, de Catherine de Russie et Frédéric-Guillaume. Ce dernier accepte d’héberger le comte d’Artois à Hamm en Westphalie, où le jeune prince français apprend la décapitation de son frère Louis XVI. En mars et avril 1793, il reste six semaines à Saint-Pétersbourg, en Russie, où il est reçu avec tous les honneurs par Catherine II. L’impératrice propose une alliance avec l’Angleterre à la condition qu’elle forme un corps de 12 000 hommes pour se jeter sur la Vendée et reprendre le pays en main. Mais Charles-Philippe n’est pas reçu par le roi George III et n’a pu mettre les pieds à terre faute de ses dettes contractées à Coblence. Il est donc contraint de rentrer à Hamm. Expédition vers la Vendée (août 1795 – novembre 1795) Mais à l’été 1794, l’Angleterre se dit prête à envoyer 20 000 hommes en Vendée, demandant en contrepartie les cinq comptoirs des Indes et Saint-Domingue. Artois met les voiles sur les côtes françaises avec une flotte de 60 navires. L’expédition espère mettre le pied à Noirmoutier, mais la folle canonnade de la petite garnison républicaine du général Cambray les pousse à descendre plus bas, pour débarquer à l’île d’Yeu. Ici, l’armada reste bloquée. Elle perd ses communications avec Charette – l’ambassadeur, le marquis de Rivière avait été, disait-on, fusillé –, elle doit aussi affronter les marées et les tempêtes, et dans le même temps les troupes meurent de faim. Le gouvernement anglais finit par demander le retour de la flotte, au grand dam de Provence qui nourrissait l’espoir de pouvoir régner sur son nouveau royaume depuis la mort de Louis XVII en juin dernier. Exil en Grande-Bretagne thumb|150px|right A son retour en Angleterre, Charles-Philippe n’est pas autorisé à débarquer, toujours tenu par ses dettes. George III lui propose de rester dans le vieux château de Holyrood près d’Édimbourg, en vivant de 500 livres par mois. Ses relations avec son frère se distendent. Des désaccords éclatent entre les deux hommes au sujet des projets à mener et des hommes pour les exécuter. Mais surtout la jalousie envahie le comte d’Artois devant le nouveau roi. Les mesures prisent par Napoléon comme son anti royalisme ou le Concordat avec le Vatican après Marengo l’accablent. Il emménage à Londres, suite à un accord qui empêche toute prise sur lui malgré ses dettes. Au fil du temps, il s’est convaincu que les Bourbon ne remonteront pas sur le trône de France, aussi ne pense t’il pas à lui à l’échec de Napoléon en Russie. Première Restauration Reconquête du Royaume Monsieur retourne sur le continent et se dirige vers la frontière Est de la France, où se déroule l’action. Il a reçu de son frère le titre de lieutenant général du Royaume. Il entre en France le 19 février, lance une proclamation aux Français qui restera inconnue du peuple, et multiplie les promesses (abolition des impôts dont les droits réunis – boissons, tabac, sel –, suppression du service militaire). Mais en réalité, les intentions d’Artois sont toutes autres, définies par Narbonne : « Nous voulons lancer un régime tout pur : l’Ancien Régime avec ses abus… ». De Vesoul, il gagne Nancy où s’est établit le quartier-général des Alliés. Vitrolles, un fonctionnaire impérial, maire d’une ville, inspecteur de bergeries, ayant émigré en 1791, part de Paris pour Lyon pour inverser la tendance des négociations, et orienter les Alliés vers Artois rentré en France plutôt que vers Napoléon. Le 9 mars à Châtillon, il convainc M. de Stadion, lequel le pousse devant M. de Metternich et le comte de Nesselrode, ces derniers souhaitent laisser libre parole aux Français. En revanche, le tsar refuse Artois, trop léger à son goût, et lui préfère des prétendants comme Bernadotte ou Eugène de Beauharnais, voire même imaginant l’établissement d’une république en France. Mais devant le Conseil des ministres des affaires étrangères alliés, il expose avec brio ses projets et repart mandaté pour rencontrer Artois et lui porter le Royaume. Le 23 mars, alors que les négociations avec Napoléon ont été arrêtées depuis plusieurs jours, Charles-Philippe apprend avec transport que les Bourbon reviennent sur le trône. La capitulation de Paris, le retrait de Napoléon à Fontainebleau, et la défection du maréchal Marmont mettent un terme aux espoirs bonapartistes. Le retour des Bourbon ne se fait que sous conditions : la ratification de la vente des biens nationaux, le maintien des fonctionnaires impériaux, le respect de la Constitution votée par le Sénat établissant une monarchie héréditaire. Les 28 jours du comte d’Artois Le retour des Bourbon représentant le retour à la paix, le comte d’Artois est acclamé à son entrée dans Paris. Pour cet événement, Talleyrand et les hauts notables rédigent un discours que le comte n’a jamais prononcé : « Plus de division ; la paix et la France ; je la revois enfin ! et rien n’y est changé, si ce n’est qu’il s’y trouve un Français de plus ! ». Les conditions de la paix sont signées à Paris entre la France, représentée par Talleyrand, et les Alliés. Les Anglais demandent à la France de redéfinir sa frontière à la limite du Rhin – et donc d’évacuer Anvers – et d’abandonner 54 places fortes et forteresses abandonnées en Allemagne. Aussi les Français doivent t’ils évacuer le port d’Anvers. Cet abandon est tellement étendu et si conséquent que le rôle de Talleyrand et les intérêts défendus par l’évêque d’Autun peuvent être questionnés. Le lieutenant général mène aussi une politique de réconciliation nationale, en amalgamant les diverses tendances politiques et les différentes partis qui se sont affrontés. Les bonapartistes et les jacobins se voient ainsi pardonner leurs faits et gestes contre la monarchie, les émigrés et les Chouans retrouvent l’espoir de se voir restituer leurs biens confisqués sous la Révolution, et éprouvent en même temps le malaise de voir leurs adversaires réhabilités. Rien qu’au ministère, Talleyrand a dû accepter l’entrée de Vitrolles, artisan de cette Restauration. Règne de Louis XVIII Louis XVIII rentre à Paris, de peur que Monsieur ne s’habitue trop à sa nouvelle charge. Dans cette Restauration de la monarchie, Artois donne clairement le ton : reconnu par les « Ultras », c’est-à-dire les royalistes les plus ardents, il approuve le rétablissement des anciennes mœurs et du précédent système (notamment les gardes suisses), et s’oppose à la politique de pardon et d’oubli prônée par Louis XVIII, ce qui devient source de conflit entre les deux frères. Dans ses Mémoires, la duchesse de Maillé considère que l’emprise d’Artois sur son proche qui se sent le devoir de le ménager a causer beaucoup de mal, thèse qui sera reprise ensuite par Talleyrand. Pour cultiver le sentiment monarchiste, le comte d’Artois et ses fils se livrent à une tournée dans la France des provinces, parcourant les grandes villes, où ils peuvent mesurer la diversité régnante des courants et la division profonde des pros et antis royalistes. Lorsque Napoléon Bonaparte débarque dans le sud de la France, prêt à remonter jusqu’à Paris pour recouvrer son pouvoir, le roi envoi des membres de sa famille pour mener les troupes et bloquer l’avancée. A la demande du baron de Vitrolles, le comte d’Artois se rend à Lyon, seconde ville du royaume, pour y préparer la résistance, mais il n’y trouve aucune munition, alors que l’ex-Empereur a pu se procurer des armes à Grenoble. A l’approche de l’Aigle, Artois envoi des troupes à sa rencontre mais elles sympathisent avec l’ennemi, contraignant Artois à fuir comme le duc d’Orléans peu de temps auparavant. Cette trahison de l’armée est considérée par les Ultras comme un coup du ministre de la Guerre, le maréchal Soult, ancien officier de Napoléon. Ce dernier préfère donner sa démission. Avec l’entrée de Napoléon à Paris, les Bourbon n’ont plus d’autres choix que de fuir les Tuileries. Exil à Gand La famille royale est dispersée dans toute l’Europe, certains trouvent refuge en Espagne ou en Angleterre. Le comte d’Artois fuit vers le nord, emportant un million en or et en argent avancé par le banquier Jacques Laffitte et dissimulés sous un drap mortuaire, censé recouvrir les dépouilles de Louis XVI et de Marie-Antoinette, tandis qu’ils sont poursuivis par le général Exelmans. Il retrouve son frère à Gand, où les intrigues contre l’Empereur reprennent de plus belle, sans jamais être efficaces. Après la journée du 18 juin, quand sonne l’heure de la gloire napoléonienne, les Bourbon sont logiquement appelés à revenir. Ils peuvent compter sur Talleyrand, mais le ministre stigmatise le conservatisme et l’influence néfaste d’Artois. Monsieur, au contraire, craint qu’une telle repentance n’apparaisse comme la faiblesse d’une monarchie craquelée, fragilisée, d’autant plus que les Ultras sont motivés par une soif de vengeance et une envie de faire payer le prix de la trahison aux serviteurs des Cent-Jours. Seconde Restauration thumb|150px|right Le retour des Bourbon sur le trône de France s’ensuit d’une épuration anti bonapartiste à ampleur nationale qui dure deux ans. Le comte d’Artois, fervent royaliste, critique à maintes reprises la politique de son frère qu’il considère trop tiède, notamment sur les « lois d’exceptions » qui amnistient certains serviteurs du régime impérial, ou bien le cas particulier de la famille Bonaparte, conteste la présence de modérés comme Decazes au gouvernement, et devient un adversaire acharné de la Charte. Dans tout le pays se crée des sociétés royalistes aux noms chauvins, des organisations de dénonciation des suspects, voire même des groupes religieux comme la « Congrégation » dont le rôle politique va crescendo. Bien qu’il soit tenu à l’écart des affaires par son frère, Charles-Philippe reste actif et jouit d’une grande influence, à la tête des Ultras, lui permettant ainsi de venir contrebalancer la puissance ministérielle. Mais la dissolution des Chambres en 1816, qui risque d’écarter la branche ultra du Parlement, déclenche la fureur du comte d’Artois qui considère que la loi pour retenir le vote des ultras « a brisé la digue qui mettait un frein à l’impatience des révolutionnaires ». Il demande le renvoi de ministres comme Gouvion-Saint-Cyr, Pasquier, Corvetto et surtout Decazes, cependant le refus de Louis XVIII pousse les ultras à échafauder la « conspiration du bord de l’eau » à l’été 1818 pour placer Artois à la tête de l’État. Mais la police de Decazes freine le projet et le frère du roi perd la garde nationale. Après l’assassinat de son fils le duc de Berry le 13 février 1820, Artois accepte la nomination du duc de Richelieu en remplacement de Decazes, mais reste très marqué par cette disparition. On peut constater un retrait de la vie publique du frère du roi, malgré quelques interventions comme son soutien à une expédition en Espagne. Règne de Charles X thumb|250px|right Charles-Philippe devient à 67 ans roi de France et de Navarre sous le nom de Charles X. Bien plus croyant que son frère, le nouveau souverain se fait sacrer en la cathédrale de Reims le 29 mai 1825 par Mgr de Latil, mais la cérémonie n’est, selon le mot de Chateaubriand, « la représentation d’un sacre mais non un sacre ». Le lendemain, selon la tradition, il se rend au scrofuleux apposer sa main sur quelques 121 invalides, prononçant les mots « Que Dieu te bénisse, le roi te touche ». Élections A l’approche des élections du 17 novembre 1827, la censure est levée. Mais la gauche et la droite s’unissent dans le but de faire tomber le plus de candidats ministériels. Ils parviennent à rafler tous les sièges et la monarchie reçoit un coup profond. Charles X estime qu’« on veut établir en France la république et détruire la royauté » mais assure qu’il « ne se laissera pas couper la tête comme Louis XVI ». Villèle essaie de réformer son ministère mais c’est un échec, et il lui faut laisser sa place à Martignac en janvier 1829. Vécu comme l’abandon d’un ficelle à la royauté, le départ de M. de Villèle est suivit d’un « ministère de concession » que Charles X compte bien encadrer fermement pour conserver ses principes. Le 16 mai 1830, Charles X signe l’ordonnance dissolvant la Chambre et convoque des élections prévues pour le 23 juin et le 3 juillet. Le ministre de l’Intérieur, Montbel, destitue un certain nombre de fonctionnaires d’État en vue de ces échéances électorales. La conquête de l’Algérie insuffle une confiance en soi au gouvernement. Les résultats sont une hécatombe pour la monarchie : avec 53 voix supplémentaire, l’opposition libérale compte maintenant 274 sièges. Le roi impute à la gauche la responsabilité de faire subsister les idées révolutionnaires mais assure qu’il maintiendra sa fermeté et qu’il ne faiblira pas comme son frère naguère. Politique intérieure Il annonce conserver la Charte, malgré les critiques acides qu’il a formulées à son égard. Cela dit, sa politique est caractérisée par un virement monarchique. Le nouveau souverain défend une loi de remboursement des émigrés, loi votée à 221 voix contre 150 au milieu de la controverse, et une loi d’aînesse début 1825 afin de préserver ses liens avec l’extrême-droite et de créer une aristocratie. L’importance de la religion catholique demeure et même s’amplifie. Elle peut compter pour cela de l’appui du gouvernement qui fait voter une « loi des sacrilèges » prévoyant de lourdes sanctions comme la peine des parricides contre le vol ou une quelconque atteinte à un objet sacré. Mais en 1829, après la récente déroute électorale et la montée d’un mouvement de contestation, Charles X s’oblige à sacrifier les jésuites, hautement détestés, sous la menace de la démission de Martignac. La popularité de Charles X s’effondre. Il devient l’objet d’inspiration et de cible de chansons, de pamphlets et de caricatures, avec également la famille royale, les figures ultras du régime, les congréganistes et les jésuites. Ainsi que le constate Stendhal : « Le dégoût pour les Bourbon et le roi est extrême. C’est la gale ! Chacun voudrait en être guéri. Une marée de haine monte ». Alors que la censure avait été abolie selon la volonté du roi en personne, Villèle lance une loi « de justice et d’amour » qui restreint la liberté de la presse et ressert le contrôle gouvernemental, mais le projet, édulcoré, est finalement retiré. Le roi est également déconsidéré par la garde nationale qui n’hésite pas à hurler des slogans provocateurs, Charles X les dissout sur le conseil de Villèle. Pour retrouver une popularité, il a recourt à la diversion de l’opinion publique en choisissant de faire des tournées de province ou de s’intéresser aux questions de politique étrangère. Politique extérieure En 1827, la France, la Grande-Bretagne et la Russie se réunissent à Londres et décident d’intervenir dans la situation en Grèce où les égyptiens et les turcs continuent de mater sévèrement la rébellion grecque contre l’empire ottoman. L’armada des Alliés fait le blocus du port de Navarin. Le 20 octobre 1827, un boulet atteint le vaisseau français la Sirène, poussant le contre-amiral Rigny à riposter, menant à la victoire des 26 navires alliés sur les 64 ennemis. Mais le sultan Ibrahim Pacha reste sur ses positions. Dans la même année, le dey Hussein d’Algérie demande à la France le remboursement des dettes contractées par Napoléon envers la société Bacri et Busnach, dont le dey est en partie actionnaire. Le 30 avril, lors d’une conférence, le dey Hussein excédé donne trois coups de son chasse-mouches au consul de France Pierre Deval. La riposte de la France se limite à une demande d’excuse ou à un blocus sans efficacité. Il faut attendre février 1830, quand le prince de Polignac est aux affaires dans un ministère fortement critiqué pour son impuissance, pour qu’on envoi une expédition, sous la houlette de Bourmont. Le 29 juillet, il entame une stratégie de tranchées devant Alger, puis bombarde Fort-l’Empereur, place forte de la ville armée de 120 canons, contraignant le dey Hussein à capituler et ainsi permettre aux Français d’occuper la ville le 5 juillet. Dans les jours qui suivent, la résistance de certains deys pousse les Français à conquérir le reste du territoire algérien, tout en maintenant les droits fondamentaux. Révolution de Juillet thumb|150px|right Le dimanche 25 juillet 1830, pour conforter sa position après sa déroute électorale de mai dernier, le roi signe quatre ordonnances (15.135, 15.136, 15.137, 15.138) qui lui permettent le rétablissement de la censure, la dissolution de la Chambre et la tenure d’élections prochainement. Persuadé qu’elles « sauveront la monarchie », Charles X les accrédite inconsciemment sans mesures militaires. Mais il s’agit là d’un viol à la Charte de 1814 : l’article 14 n’accorde le droit de recours aux ordonnances qu’en cas d’urgence, or la France n’est point menacée. Des rassemblements se forment le 26 juillet, notamment devant les ministères. Le nom de Polignac est conspué, d’Haussez est prit à partie. La colère des Parisiens embrase la capitale durant trois jours, les 27, 28 et 29 juillet qui resteront dans l’Histoire comme les « Trois Glorieuses ». Envahies de barricades et de projectiles, les rues parisiennes deviennent un véritable bourbier où s’affrontent les citoyens et l’armée envoyée par Charles X. Devinant le fantôme de la Révolution de 1789, le vieux roi refuse tout pourparler avec le général Gérard à moins que les émeutiers ne déposent les armes, et conserve son optimisme quant à l’issue de ce qu’il ne perçoit que comme une simple émeute passagère à mater. Pourtant, aux propres dires du maréchal Marmont, « ce n’est plus une émeute, c’est une révolution ». Le 29, le peuple investi et saccage le Louvre et les Tuileries, y plante le drapeau tricolore. Abandonnant sa ligne aveugle, le roi se résout à renvoyer le ministère de Polignac et le remplace par un nouveau dirigé par Mortemart, qui comprend dans ses rangs le général Gérard à la Guerre. Les troupes poussées à bout se retirent de Paris. Les parisiens se ruent maintenant vers Saint-Cloud où réside le roi. La famille royale et ses proches fuient dans la nuit, espérant gagner Versailles mais le château étant sous contrôle des rebelles, ils se replient sur Trianon. Ici, le ministre d’Haussez le convainc que sa fuite n’est plus que la dernière et unique solution. L’arrivée in extremis du duc d’Angoulême talonné par les armées de Versailles obligent tout ce petit monde à s’éloigner encore et à habiter Rambouillet. En même temps, le duc d’Orléans est arrivé à l’Hôtel de Ville, adoubé par le baiser républicain du marquis de La Fayette, devenant ainsi lieutenant général du Royaume. Charles X se raccroche à un dernier espoir et feint d’être encore en position de force : il se propose de décerner lui-même ce rôle à Louis-Philippe qui, gagné par la culpabilité, préférerait se retirer. Mais que n’est ni. Non seulement Louis-Philippe reste, mais en plus il accélère le départ des Bourbon. Il échafaude une ingénieuse entreprise de manipulation de l’opinion publique contre le souverain résigné, qui a déjà abdiqué pour son petit-fils le duc de Chambord, et qui accepte de partir pour Cherbourg où l’attend deux navires américains commandés par Louis-Philippe, le Great Britain et le Charles Carroll. Le cortège remonte la France jusqu’au nord, suivant l’allure qui lui convient, au rythme des messes que Charles X veut toutes honorées de sa présence, dans une ambiance d’abandon mêlé à la mélancolie. Exil et mort C’est au château de Lulworth près de Plymouth que la famille royale emménage. Charles X récupère 10 millions de francs que Louis XVIII avait abrités chez des banquiers de Londres. Le roi se trouve lui-même être la cible des créanciers de toute une vie, que ce soit Pfaffenhoffen, les fournisseurs de l’armée de Condé, ou ceux qui avaient été déboutés de leurs plaintes en France et qui peuvent dorénavant profiter du bill anglais. L’insalubrité des lieux les encourage à retourner à Holyrood, mais les membres de la famille ne s’y établissent pas et même certains repartent comme la duchesse de Berry désireuse de « laver l’affront de Rambouillet ». Après se l’être d’abord arrogé, le roi accorde la régence à la duchesse de Berry, mais la lui retire en apprenant qu’elle est enceinte d’un prince italien, qui porte atteinte à son statut de princesse de France. Pourtant, la France a bel et bien enterré la restauration monarchique et Charles-Philippe, remplacé par la monarchie de Juillet, dont l’entente avec le gouvernement britannique ne permet plus à Charles X de rester en terre anglo-saxonne. thumb|200px|right C’est dans l’Autriche de l’Empereur François II qu’ils trouvent refuge, dans le palais royal de Hradshin. Charles X remet en vigueur l’étiquette et un simulacre de cours, entretient ses compagnons d’exil dans une ambiance religieuse, ce qui n’empêche pas les conflits d’intérêts et de loyauté de certains. Au printemps 1836, ils déménagent à Görtz car Ferdinand I vient se faire sacrer roi de Bohême à Hradshin. L’état du vieux roi se dégrade – attaques de goutte, vomissements, choléra – et il meurt le 6 novembre 1836 à 1h30 au château de Gräfenberg. Ses funérailles sont célébrées le 11 novembre puis il est enterré au couvent des franciscains de Kostanjevica (Castagnavizza en français) qui domine Görtz et la vallée de l’Isonzo. Portrait Description physique Bien que petit et ayant une forte voix, Charles-Philippe est plutôt bel homme. Sa silhouette svelte, ses manières nobles et aérées le distinguent de son frère, comme le note le marquis de Villeneuve dans ses Mémoires : « Au lieu d’apercevoir un roi immobile, assis derrière une table, je vis un roi s’avancer vers moi avec une aisance gracieuse. Au lieu d’une physionomie magistralement hostile, je rencontrai des regards affectueux ». En parfait aristocrate, il est élégant, maniéré, et apparaît plus jeune et plus actif que la plupart des gens de son âge. Il est dur d'une oreilleAndré Castelot, Louis-Philippe, le méconnu, Perrin, 1994. Personnalité Enfant, Charles-Philippe est désinvolte, impertinent, malicieux, espiègle, mais pas moins charmant. Il prend l’habitude de jurer le Diable, de jouer des mauvais tours, ou d’entreprendre des coups audacieux vis-à-vis de son rang et de l’étiquette. On peut par exemple noter qu’il n’a pas de marque de respect pour son frère Louis XVI et ne se soumet pas à la hiérarchie sociale. Le libertinage a marqué l’adolescence du jeune comte d’Artois. L’imitation des mœurs anglaise (l’anglomanie), son engouement pour les courses de chevaux, les bals, la chasse ou le théâtre sont ses principales activités. Sa foi est en revanche sans équivoque, et ses convictions forgées en lui. Adulte, il est mobile avec les gens faibles, et il change de langage et d’action avec bonne foi en se faisant l’illusion qu’il n’a pas varié, parce qu'n effet le fond de sa pensée est toujours le même. A défaut d’une intelligence pénétrante, il respire la bonté et la franchise. Jean-François Chiappe le décrit comme étant « léger mais point saut », confirmé par la marquise de Bombelles qui dit de lui : « M. le comte d’Artois n’a pas de caractère mais il est fort entêté lorsqu’il a adopté une idée bonne ou mauvaise, et que ses entours, sans qu’ils s’en aperçoivent, l’alimentent ». Sa personnalité trop libertine et sa vie trop déréglée lui font une réputation qui dépasse les frontières et atteint la Russie aux oreilles de Catherine II ou d’Alexandre I . Déjà, l’ambassadeur autrichien, Mercy-Argenteau, n’a cessé de dénigrer le jeune prince dans ses écrits. A l’annonce du décès du roi, Talleyrand dit de lui : « Charles X fut, il est vrai, le plus nul en fait de capacité et qui a fait le plus de fautes possible, mais je l’ai toujours regardé et aimé comme l’homme le plus loyal et le meilleur que j’ai connu ». Charles-Philippe et les femmes La première aventure amoureuse du comte d’Artois remonte à ses 17 ans. Le nombre de maîtresses qu’il a pu avoir ne se comte pas : Rosalie Duthé, Louise Contat, dame Michelet, la comédienne Arnoux, Mlle Lange, Flore, la duchesse de Guiche (surnommée « Guichette »), Mme de Cluny,… sans compter les inconnues. On peut en conclure qu’à un très jeune âge il est plus frivole qu’un autre. Mais la maîtresse la plus importante dans la vie d’Artois est indubitablement Louise d’Abrantès, « la tendresse vivante » selon Lamartine, qu’il rencontre au théâtre de Marie-Antoinette. Née en octobre 1964, elle est élevée à l’abbaye de Panthémont et devient vicomtesse Adhémar de Polastron grâce à son amie Yolande qui est elle devenue vicomtesse de Polignac dans la cour de la reine. L’impression que fera Louise sera forte dans la vie de Charles-Philippe. Elle parvient à fuir la France sous la révolution malgré plusieurs allés-retours et rejoint le comte d’Artois à Berne lorsqu’il se dirige vers Turin. Tout au long des années 1790, les deux amants ne peuvent se voir que furtivement selon les déplacements du comte d’Artois et les habitations de Louise (à Turin quand elle doit fuir la Révolution, à Grant quand Charles-Philippe s’établit à Coblence, à Utrecht quand Charles-Philippe part pour l’Angleterre préparer son expédition en Vendée). Elle suit Charles-Philippe dans son exil en Grande-Bretagne, s’établissant devant Holyrood quand il est en Écosse, emménageant au 18, Thayer Street quand il s’installe au 46, Baker Street. Elle est mal soignée par le père Élysée qui ne s’aperçoit pas qu’elle est poitrinaire. Elle est ensuite soumise aux soins de Henry Balford, médecin personnel du roi. Le docteur comprend que sa patiente est à bout de souffle et qu’elle risque la mort prochainement. Elle s’éteint en mars 1804, après de longues journées d’agonies. Considérablement affecté par cette mort, Charles-Philippe jure de ne jamais se remarier, à 43 ans seulement. Fonctions politiques et titres de noblesse *1757 – 1824 : Comte d’Artois *11 juin 1775 : Représentent du duc de Normandie au sacre de Louis XVI *14 avril – 2 mai 1814 : Lieutenant-général du Royaume *1795 – 1824 : Monsieur, frère du roi *15 mai 1814 – été 1818 : Colonel général de la garde nationale *16 septembre 1824 – 2 août 1830 : Charles X, Roi de France et de Navarre Représentation culturelle Au cinéma *1915 : Grip, joué par Eliot Stannard *1920 : Madame Récamier, joué par Walter Formes *1922 : Marie Antoinette - Das Leben einer Königin, joué par Ernst Hofmann *1935 : Hundert Tage, joué par C.W. Tetting *1938 : Marie-Antoinette, joué par Reginald Gardiner *1938 : Remontons les Champs-Élysées, joué par Robert Seller *1946 : L'affaire du collier de la reine, joué par Jacques François *1948 : Le diable boiteux, joué par Maurice Teynac *1955 : Napoléon, joué par Jean-Marie Robain *1956 : Marie-Antoinette reine de France, joué par Frédéric Valmain *1968 : Le chevalier à la rose rouge, joué par Jacques Castelot *1970 : Waterloo, joué par Aldo Cecconi *2006 : Marie Antoinette, joué par Al Weaver *2012 : Les adieux à la reine, joué par Francis LeplayLe comte d'Artois (Character) A la télévision *1970 : Der Polizeiminister 1759-1820 Joseph Fouché, joué par Alexander Hegarth *1971 : Les nouvelles aventures de Vidocq, joué par Marcel Charvey (épisode Les banquiers du crime) *1972 : Talleyrand ou Le sphinx incompris, joué par Robert Party *1975 : Marie-Antoinette, joué par Joël Felzines *1989 : L'été de la révolution, joué par Hervé Bellon *2002 : La bataille d'Hernani, joué par Jacques Dacqmine *2006 : Marie-Antoinette, joué par Vincent-Guillaume Otis *2010 : C'était Marie-Antoinette, joué par Matthias Fortune Droulers *2012 : Party Like the Queen of France, joué par Devon ArmstrongLe comte d'Artois (Character) Anecdotes *Le vert est sa couleur. *Un jour, Marie-Antoinette paria 100 000 francs qu’il ne pourrait construire un château à Bagatelle pour la cour à Fontainebleau. Le comte d’Artois releva le défi et le remporta. *Un jour, le comte d’Artois se présenta à un bal avec sa maîtresse de l’époque Mme de Canilhac, déclenchant l’ire de sa rivale la duchesse de Bourbon. Cette dernière enleva en public le masque du frère du roi qui lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Le duc de Bourbon le provoqua en duel au bois de Boulogne mais il le perdit. *D’après Nicolas Ruault, éditeur de la Gazette d’un Parisien sous la Révolution, à l’annonce du renvoi du Necker, Artois aurait déclaré au ministre déchu : « Roi des gueux, tu partiras à l’instant ! ». *Catherine II a fait don à Charles-Philippe d’une épée ornée de diamant. Celui-ci la revend pour subvenir aux besoins de l’armée de l’émigration. *Lorsqu’il quitte Hamm pour se rendre en Angleterre afin d’embarquer pour l’expédition en Vendée, le comte d’Artois adopte l’identité de « comte de Ponthieu ». Il réutilise le même titre de noblesse lorsqu’il se rend en France quand Napoléon est en déroute. *Ses partisans s’appellent les « carlistes » avec à leur tête le vicomte Walsch. Citations ... ... de Charles X "Le roi n’a pas à régler ses dépenses sur ses recettes, mais ses recettes sur ses dépenses." :- Charles X, 1776, en évoquant ses dettes. "J’aimerais mieux scier du bois que de régner à la façon du roi d’Angleterre." :- Charles X, exprimant sa volonté de détenir un vrai pouvoir absolu dans une monarchie de droits divins. "J’ai mes vieilles idées, je veux marcher avec elles." :- Charles X. "Un roi qu’on menace n’a de choix qu’entre le trône et l’échafaud." :- Charles X, août 1829, en réponse à la duchesse d’Angoulême lorsqu’elle exprime ses doutes suite à la nomination du prince de Polignac. "Mon cher Chateaubriand, il m’irait mal d’être sévère pour ces sortes de fautes ; j’en ai trop commis dans ma jeunesse pour n’avoir pas appris à les excuser." :- Charles X, 1833, à propos de la relation coupable de Marie-Caroline de Naples, duchesse de Berry, avec le vicomte de Lucchesi-Pelli. "C’est un homme que j’aime beaucoup et qui a rendu à notre famille des services que je n’oublie pas. Nous nous sommes toujours rencontré, bien que marchant dans une ligne opposée : nous sommes nés dans la même année, nous avons appris à monter à cheval ensemble au manège de Versailles, et il était de mon bureau à l’Assemblée des notables. Je lui porte beaucoup d’intérêt." :- Charles X sur le marquis de La Fayette. ... sur Charles X "Charles X est tel que je l’ai peint : doux, quoique sujet à la colère, bon et tendre avec ses familiers, aimable, léger, sans fiel, ayant tout du chevalier, la dévotion, la noblesse, l’élégante courtoisie, mais entremêlé de faiblesse, ce qui n’exclut pas le courage passif et la gloire de bien mourir ; incapable de suivre jusqu’au bout une bonne ou une mauvaise résolution ; pétri avec les préjugés de son siècle et de son rang ; à une époque ordinaire, roi convenable ; à une époque extraordinaire, homme de perdition, non de malheur." :- Chateaubriand, Mémoires d'outre-tombe, livre XXXVIIII, chapitre 13. Références *Source de référence générale : André Castelot, Charles X, la fin d'un monde, France loisirs, 1989. Catégorie:Roi de France Catégorie:Dynastie des Bourbons Catégorie:Personnalité franc-maçonne Catégorie:Comte d'Artois Catégorie:Emigré sous la Révolution française Catégorie:Monarque ayant abdiqué Catégorie:Roi de Navarre Catégorie:Personnalité de la Révolution française Catégorie:Naissance en 1757 Catégorie:Décès en 1836